


The Magic of Concealer

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: There’s a huge meeting today, it’s important and it’s with a large amount of shareholders, investors, other Wayne Enterprise employees, and probably a large amount of media, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to write this fic about hickeys, but I didn't think that suited Tim too well. Being a young adult with a shitty diet is something most of us can relate to pretty well, after all.

"Well, fuck.” 

Getting out of the shower and looking in the mirror usually meant that the reflection would be a tired, soggy-haired version of himself. Of course, even when a person is basically a living weapon, a teenage boy is still a teenage boy, and a pimple is a big deal. 

Tim Drake is a teenage boy, and he’s also basically a CEO. This fucking sucks. 

There’s a huge meeting today, it’s important and it’s with a large amount of shareholders, investors, other Wayne Enterprise employees, and probably a large amount of media, too. 

These are the last people that Tim would want to see him with a fucking third eye. 

It doesn’t help that it’s right between his eyebrows, too. How the hell did it even happen?

Okay, it probably had to do with the mocha java energy drinks and doritos that had made up the last week and a half of his diet, but honestly, couldn’t the universe just give him one thing?

Thank God for the magic of concealer.


End file.
